


Orchid Grove

by TomTwerk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, more pairings to be added, the songs i picked are bops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomTwerk/pseuds/TomTwerk
Summary: Hinata, Kenma, Suga, and Noya are dancers at the Orchid Grove Gentleman's Club (Suga wouldn't let them call it a strip club). Each one has their own issues and stories to deal with. Problems in love and life. Things liven up when a group of handsome rich men walk into the club. What will happen to our favorite group of boys.... read and you'll find out.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The outfits in the first song are from "Lady marmalade" the Christina Aguilera Version. Look up the music video and you'll see who is supposed to be who.

I was excited for another night at work. I walked into the back room where all the dancers are getting ready. I sit at my vanity that is in between Kenma and Noya. I can’t believe I’ve been dancing at the Orchid Grove for at least a year now. Ever since Mom died last year and I had to take care of Natsu, I decided to quit school and dance. Its not like I don’t like the job though, I really love dancing and I found out I’m good at it. The pervs who try to grope my special place are annoying but its great otherwise!

As I’m putting my makeup on, Kenma and Noya walk in to the backroom. Noya is like the big brother to Kenma and I, as he’s been dancing here the longest.

“Hi you guys!” I say to both of them, though Noya looks a little sad.

“Hi Shouyou..” He says dejectedly as he takes a seat at his vanity.

“What’s wrong Noya?” I asked concerned while putting on my eyeliner.

“I went on a date with that guy I was telling you about yesterday.” He informs me still looking very sad.

“Oh Yah!! I remember him! How did it go? You guys were talking for a week already.” I say remembering the guy he was talking about. They met on Tinder and it seemed like things were going well, but judging from his face it didn’t.

“Well we decided to meet up for coffee and we met each other at the station. When we were walking to the coffee shop, he asked me what I did, and I told him I was a burlesque dancer and stripper. Then when we got to the shop I had to go use the restroom. When I came out, he was gone. I got a text on my phone saying that its not gonna work out cause of what I do.” Noya said almost crying.

I put my makeup down and grab Noya in a hug.  
“Hey it’s okay, that guy doesn’t know what he’s missing right Kenma?” I say looking at Kenma and he nods.

“Thanks you guys, let’s get ready before Suga comes in and wonders why we aren’t ready.” Noya says and I go pale.

“OMG you’re right!! I’m not even ready yet!!! Where’s my lipstick?!?! Kenma help!!” I say in a panic looking for my lipstick. Kenma hands me the lipstick that fell on the floor. I thank him and I finish getting ready. Suga is the manager and one of the dancers with us. He’s like a mother and really cares about us, but when he’s mad it’s really scary.

I put on my outfit for tonight, its a little more than what I normally wear at work. It’s Wednesday, and every Wednesday is “Burlesque Night”. Tonight we put on more of a show for the entire crowd and less private shows. The first number I’m wearing a red corset with black stripes, and lace black fringe. I have black lace gloves on that go up to my elbows. I put on my black, lace thigh high stockings and 6 inch stiletto heels. Noya finished putting on his makeup, it must be because he has been doing this longer than Kenma and I. He’s wearing a black panty with black garter belts and also black thigh high stockings. He has on black platform boots that go up to his knees. He only has a silver crop top on covering his torso.  
Kenma is wearing a red corset with a sweetheart cut with rhinestones on the top. Like Noya and I he’s wearing black thigh high stockings with garter belts, but he has red platform boots that goes up to his knees. I looked at all three of us and we look really good. We are gonna make some good money tonight!

“Man we look great!” I say looking at Kenma and Noya.

“I mean I guess we look okay.” Kenma says with a sigh.

“C’mon Kenma, we look better than okay! WE ARE GONNA MAKE GOOD MONEY TONIGHT!!” Noya said with his arms around us both just as soon as Suga came in.

“Thunder! Shut Up! You’re so loud! Now hurry up everyone its almost time to start!” Suga says with a serious but still caring tone in his voice.  
We all start to walk out to the back of the stage, when Suga stops me.

“Ginger, wait you forgot to put on your headpiece and you have lipstick on your teeth.” Suga says to me and grabs a tissue and wipes the lipstick off my teeth like a mother. He also puts the feather headpiece in my mop of orange hair, then pats me on the butt to get out on the stage. He’s wearing a golden colored corset with white thigh high stockings and gold 6 inch stilettos. The whole outfit went well with his skin tone and silver hair.

As we all got in our places we heard one of the bouncers for the night, Tanaka, announce us to the crowd.  
“Ladies and gentlemen Welcome to the Orchid Grove.” He says and then the curtain goes up and the music starts to play  
Suga starts out the song.

_**“Where’s all mah soul sistas** _  
_**Lemme hear ya’ll flow sistas"** _

Then I come in with the next verse, looking at the crowd and snapping my fingers.

_**“Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista** _  
_**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista”** _

I walk down the steps of the stage and twirl the horsewhip prop in my hand and sing the next verse while also acting very seductive.

_**“He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge** _  
_**Struttin’ her stuff on the street** _  
_**She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh”** _

Then the others join me for the chorus.

**_“Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)_ **  
**_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)_ **  
**_Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)_ **  
**_Creole lady Marmalade”_ **

(Suga)  
_**“What What, What what”**_

(Me)  
_**“Ooh oh**_

_**Voulez vous couchez avec moi ce soir** _  
_**Voulez vous couchez avec moi”** _

(Suga)

**_yea yea yea yea_ **

Then it was Noya’s turn and man he rocked the verse looking and winking at people in the crowd.

“ _ **He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up**_  
_**Boy drank all that Magnolia wine**_  
_**On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah”**_

(Everyone)

_**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)** _  
_**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)** _  
_**Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)** _

(Noya)  
**_Creole lady Marmalade_**

**_Voulez vous couchez avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)_ **  
**_Voulez vous couchez avec moi_ **

Then it was Suga’s time to shine, he doesn’t look like the type to rap but he can. He works the crowd just like every other night.

**_“Yea yea uh_ **  
**_He come through with the money and the garter belts_ **  
**_I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh_ **  
**_We independent women, some mistake us for whores_ **  
**_I'm sayin‘, why spend mine when I can spend yours_ **  
**_Disagree? Well that's you and I’m sorry_ **  
**_Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari_ **  
**_Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes_ **  
**_4 bad ass chicks from the Orchid Grove_ **

(Everyone)  
_**Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas**_

(Suga)

_**We drink wine with diamonds in the glass** _  
_**By the case the meaning of expensive taste** _  
_**If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya** _  
_**Mocha Chocalate-a what?** _  
_**Creole Lady Marmalade** _  
_**One more time C’mon now”** _

(Everyone)

_**Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...** _

Next my favorite part is Kenma’s. He turns into a different person on the stage. The spotlight falls on him and he owns the stage all the men in the audience look like they want a piece of him.

 _ **“Hey Hey Hey!**_  
_**Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth (Kenma feels himself up)**_  
_**Color of cafe au lait alright**_  
_**Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,**_  
_**More-more-more”** _(Kenma is on the floor on his knees acting if he’s riding someone)

(Noya)

_**“Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5”** _

(Me)

_**Livin' a grey flannel life** _

(Kenma)

**_But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,_ **  
**_More-more-more_ **

(Everyone)

**_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)_ **  
**_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)_ **  
**_Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)_ **  
**_Creole lady Marmalade_ **

_**Voulez vous couchez avec moi ce soir (ce soir)** _  
_**Voulez vous couchez avec moi (all my sistas yea)** _  
_**Voulez vous couchez avec moi ce soir (ce soir)** _  
_**Voulez vous couchez avec moi (C‘Mon! uh)** _

Then Tanaka comes in to bring us to the end of the song

_**Kitty...(oh Leaeaa Oh)** _  
_**Thunder... (Lady Marmalade)** _  
_**Sugar...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)** _  
_**Ginger...(Oh Oh oooo)** _

_**Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah……** _

We all finish the song and I feel a rush, just like I always do as the crowd goes wild and cheers for us. As we are leaving the stage I notice a group of guys coming in and one of them catches my eye. He’s a tall guy with black hair in a bowl cut, and it looks like its his first time in a place like this. He’s cute and looks rich. There’s also two tall brunettes with him, one with short hair and one in a ponytail. There’s also a another tall guy with black hair that looks like he just got out of bed and it needs to be combed. They all go up to the bar and we go into the back. The next song is Noya’s song and he goes out ready to kill it like always.

**NOYA POV**

I’m so happy for work tonight, it will at least get that douchebag out of my mind. I can’t believe he didn’t even have the balls to dump me in person! I finish putting on my costume it’s a black leather corset with black gloves and a hat that looks like a police officer’s (AN: I forgot what its called). As I get on the stage and the curtain rises and I see a group of rich looking guys and the one with a ponytail looks really hot. Let’s see if I can get him to notice me.

 _ **“Ooh, oh yeah yeah**_  
_**Oooh yeah yeah**_  
_**I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah (**_ I shake my ass and go down and come back up sticking my ass out for the crowd.)  
_**I need a, a tough lover, woo**_  
_**I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah”**_

This next verse I get on my knees and gyrate on the stage as if I’m riding someone and I see the ponytail guy really staring at me.

_**“A tough lover, ooh yeah** _  
_**When he kisses me, I get that thrill** _  
_**When he does that wiggle I won't keep still”** _  
_**“I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah)** _  
_**A tough lover (woo)** _  
_**I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)** _  
_**Tough lover (hum, hum)”** _

I walk down the stage clapping, getting the whole audience to clap with me. I go up to random people in the audience and flirt with them a little, shake my ass a little.

_**The seven sisters got nothing on him** _  
_**I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind** _  
_**Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed** _  
_**It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist** _  
_**He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass** _  
_**Don Juan ain't got the half the chance** _

I go to that hot guy’s table and do the bend and snap in front of him. I do a slut drop and face him and open my legs and moan a little. I roll my shoulders and go in close to his face then pull back with a wink. I strut back up to the stage.

_**He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)** _  
_**A tough lover (woo)** _  
_**He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)** _  
_**A tough lover (oh oh)Hey, hey, heyah** _

_**He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry** _  
_**He'll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive** _  
_**He'll do anything that he wants to do** _  
_**Step on Jesse James's blue suede shoes, yeah** _

At this point I’m just shimming my chest for this verse

_**“A tough lover (yeah, yeah)** _  
_**A tough lover (woo)** _  
_**A tough lover (yeah, yeah)** _  
_**A tough lover (hey yeah, yeah yeah)** _  
_**A tough lover (yeah, yeah)** _  
_**A tough lover (yeah, yeah)** _  
_**A tough lover (oh oh)”** _

I bow as the song ends and the audience is cheering and clapping like always. I also see the money thrown on the stage. Its a mix of ones, fives, and tens. Then just as I finish picking up all the money, I see a bill thrown on the stage and my eye bug out my head cause its 2 fifty dollar bills. I look up and see the ponytail guy looking at me and smirking. I wink and blow him a kiss and exit the stage. I walk to the back room feeling so pleased with myself. I put the money in my bag, but count it first.

“You guys its gonna be a good night tonight! I just made 300$!!” I say showing the money to Shouyou, Kenma, and Suga.

“Nice I hope I get that much tonight.” Kenma says snapping on the garter belts, preparing to go back out.

“Don’t worry Kitty, you’ll do great!” Suga says and Shouyou and I nod.

**Kenma POV**

  
Most people would look and me and they wouldn’t think I’m the type to do this kind of thing. Normally I don’t like people and don’t like them staring at me, but I have come to realize that when I dance I become a whole different person. I would much rather be playing video games but I need money to get the games. I’m wearing a red corset with lace trimming and black thigh high stockings with 4 inch heels. I also have a feather boa draped around my neck. As I walk out to the stage I see a guy with black hair that really looks like he just rolled out of bed. He has this cheshire cat type of grin on his face and keeps eyeing me up and down. I know who is gonna me my victim tonight.

 _ **“The dress is Chanel**_ (I stick my ass out for this line)  
_**the shoes YSL**_  
_**The bag is Dior**_  
_**Agent Provocateaur**_  
_**My address today, L.A. by the way**_  
_**Above Sunset Strip, the Hills all the way**_ (I swivel my ass down and then back up)  
_**My rings are by Webster**_  
_**they make their heads twirl**_  
_**They all say "Darling, what did you do for those pearls?"**_  
_**What?! I am a good girl”**_

I strut around the stage shimmying my chest and then turning around and doing the same with my ass. The crowd is cheering but my eyes don’t leave from that guy. I make my way off the stage and start walking through the crowd. I’m flirting with different guys and they all put money in my corset during this next verse.

_**“B.H. I adore, Rode-O L'amore** _  
_**Breakfast Polo Lounge, and poolside for sure** _  
_**The Chateau for cocktails** _  
_**The Courtyard at nine** _  
_**Dan Tana's for dinner”** _

I make my way up to that hot guy’s table and squat down open my legs, then go back up and grab his tie to pull him close to me. I make it look like I’m going in to kiss him but i put my two fingers to his lips then head back to the stage.

_**“the Helen's divine** _  
_**You know I have found, the word's gone around** _  
_**They all say my feet never do touch the ground** _  
_**What?! I am a good girl”** _

I’m strutting around the stage again and shimmying my chest again and for the last line of the song.

_**“I am a good girl”** _

At the end of the song I moan three times and gyrate on the floor as if I‘m riding someone and wink at the hot guy. The crowd goes crazy and I see all the money thrown on the stage. The others always say I need to believe in myself more cause the crowd can’t get enough of me. IDK why they say that cause they are so much better than me. As I’m collecting the money I see that hot guy walking up to the stage and he tosses 200$ on the stage and my eyes go wide.

“You’re such a pretty kitty, that’s for you.” He smirks at me seductively while bitting his lip, then heads back to his table.

I head to the back room and put all my money in my bag and sit down.  
“I got…500$ tonight.” I say still kind of amazed.

“Wow! You did great!” Shouyou says and glomps me.

“See I told you you would do well!” Noya comes and pats me on the back.  
I don’t know what I would do without these two goofballs. Suga smiles at me and gives me a thumbs up as he’s walking out of the dressing room.

**Suga POV**

  
It’s mama’s turn tonight, gotta show these boys why I’m the manager here lol. I have a white bustier with strands of pearls draped over my chest and shoulders, and a thong with pearl strands draped over my crotch and ass, with white 6 inch stilettos. I have two large feather fans as my props. This outfit is for easy removal cause I’m the striptease for the night, and the men love it. I get the most for this and I try to fatten the others haul if they don’t make a lot for the evening. As I get on the stage I see a very handsome brunette guy with short hair sitting in the crowd. I decided he’s gonna be the lucky man tonight.  
I’m on my back at the start of this verse, but I get up and am strutting around and moving my hips in a figure 8 motion by the end of it.

_**“A guy what takes his time, I'll go for any time** _  
_**I'm a fast movin' gal who likes them slow** _  
_**Got no use for fancy drivin', want to see a guy arrivin' in low.”** _

I walk down the stage and strut around the audience bending and going back up slowly with random people. I head for that cute guy’s table, I go up to him trace my finger across his cheek and then I grind on him. I turn and head back to the stage, but I look back at him give him a wink.

_**“I'd be satisfied, electrified to know a guy what takes his time** _  
_**a hurry-up affair, I always give the air** _  
_**Wouldn't give any rushin' gent a smile.** _  
_**I would go for any singer who would condescend to linger awhile”** _

In this verse I unclip the bustier and It falls to the ground and I automatically get one of the fans to cover myself.

_**“What a lullaby would be supplied to have a guy what takes his time** _  
_**A guy what takes his time, I'd go for any time** _  
_**A hasty job really spoils a master's touch** _  
_**I don't like a big commotion, I'm a demon for slow motion or such”** _

In this verse I lose the thong and grab the other fan to cover myself.

_**“Why should I deny that I would die to know a guy who takes his time** _  
_**There isn't any fun in getting something done** _  
_**If you're rushed when you have to make the grade** _  
_**I can spot an amateur, appreciate a connesseur in his trade** _  
_**Who would qualify, no alibi, to be the guy who takes his time”** _

At the end of the song I reveal that I had tassel pasties covering my nipples and a pearl g string just barely covering my privates. The crowd is cheering with applause and throwing lots of bills on the stage. I’m going to pick up the money on stage cause it’s almost time for Ginger to come out. As I’m done picking up all the money the handsome brunette comes up to me and hands me two 100$ bills. I blow him a kiss and make my way off the stage to the backroom.

I put all the money in my bag and sit down at my spot and see Hinata getting ready for his turn.

“Mama did good tonight! I got 600$!” I say feeling so proud of myself.

“Good job Suga! You always do amazing.” Noya says with a thumbs up.

“I’m not surprised considering you are the manager.” Kenma says in his usual tone not taking his eyes off his Switch.

“Well wish me luck guys! Going out to the wolves.” Hinata says and I jokingly pull him to my chest.

“My poor baby! don’t worry Ginger mama will be here for you.” I say and pretend to smother him in my non existent breasts.

**Hinata POV**

After almost being suffocated by Suga, I make my way out to the stage. I love being here and I love the song I’m performing. I have a black silk robe with fur trimming, and a red teddy underneath. I’m also wearing black fishnet stockings and 5 inch red stiletto glittery heels. I get in position on the stage as the music starts. I spot that hot guy from earlier with the bowl cut, and I realize this is gonna be a fun night.

In this verse, I walk on to the center of the stage and do a slut drop. When I come back up I’m sliding my hands up the back of my thighs and I turn back to the crowd and spank myself.

_**“I'm tellin' you loosen up my buttons babe** _  
_**But you keep frontin'** _  
_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me** _  
_**But I ain't seen nothin'** _  
_**I'm tellin' you loosen up my buttons babe** _  
_**But you keep frontin'** _  
_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me** _  
_**But I ain't seen nothin’”** _

I grab a chair and stand behind it and bend forward and run my hands down the chair.I slowly strut to the front of the chair and sit down. I pop out my chest and open my legs with a seductive look on my face.

**_“Typical hardly the type I fall for_ **  
**_I like when the physical don't leave me askin' for more_ **  
**_I'm a sexy mama_ **  
**_Who knows just how to get what I wanna_ **  
**_What I wanna do is spring this on ya_ **  
**_Backup all the things that I told ya_ **  
**_You've been sayin' all the right things all night long_ **  
**_But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off_ **  
**_Baby can't you see?_ **  
**_These clothes are fittin' on me_ **  
**_The heat comin' from this beat_ **  
**_I'm about to blow_ **  
**_I don't think you know”_ **

I get off the chair and strut to the side of the stage where the pole is. I climb up the pole and wrap my legs around, then I twirl on the pole. I get to the bottom of the pole and slide my backside up and down the pole with a seductive look on my face.

_**I'm tellin' you loosen up my buttons babe** _  
_**But you keep frontin'** _  
_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me** _  
_**But I ain't seen nothin'** _  
_**I'm tellin' you loosen up my buttons babe** _  
_**But you keep frontin'** _  
_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me** _  
_**But I ain't seen nothin’** _

I get on the floor and crawl seductively and slowly move my ass from left to right with each step.

_**You say you're a big boy but I can't agree** _  
_**'Cuz the love you said you had ain't been put on me** _  
_**I wonder** _  
_**If I'm just too much for you wonder** _  
_**My kiss don't make you just wonder** _  
_**What I got next for you** _  
_**What you wanna do?** _

I get up and walk down the stage and walk around the audience and flirt with the random guys in the crowd and they slip me money and I make my way to the hot guy with a bowl cut. I look seductively at him and do a slut drop in front of him, and rub my chest when I come back up, while keeping eye contact with him. I get on his lap and pretend to grind on him, still not breaking eye contact with him.

_**Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours** _  
_**I can see just like most guys that your game don't please** _  
_**Baby can't you see?** _  
_**These clothes are fittin' on me** _  
_**The heat comin' from this beat** _  
_**I'm about to blow** _  
_**I don't think you know** _

I walk back up the stage and bend forward all the way and stop in between my feet. Then I do it again but this time I do a back bend.

_**I'm tellin' you loosen up my button babe** _  
_**Oh-oh-oh-oh** _  
_**But you keep frontin'** _  
_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me** _  
_**But I ain't seen nothin'** _  
_**I'm tellin' you loosen up my buttons babe** _  
_**But you keep frontin'** _  
_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me** _  
_**But I ain't seen nothin’** _

I get on my back and lift it off the floor a little and start gyrating my pelvis pretending like someone is doing me. I can see the hot guy can’t take his eyes off me.

_**I'm tellin' you loosen up my buttons babe** _  
_**But you keep frontin'** _  
_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me** _  
_**But I ain't seen nothin'** _  
_**I'm tellin' you loosen up my buttons babe** _  
_**But you keep frontin'** _  
_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me** _  
_**But I ain't seen nothin'** _

_**I'm tellin' you loosen up my buttons babe** _  
_**But you keep frontin'** _  
_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh** _  
_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me** _  
_**But I ain't seen nothin'** _  
_**I'm tellin' you** _  
_**(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) loosen up my buttons babe** _  
_**But you keep frontin'** _  
_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me** _  
_**But I ain't seen nothin’** _

I finish the song and the crowd is erupting in cheers. The money just starts flying on the stage and I see the hot guy coming up here with a light blush on his face and not wanting to look me in the face. He’s so cute haha. I see him take a wad of cash out and I’m shocked, cause I see its not just ones in there.

“You did great Ginger.” He says slightly embarrassed with a blush.

“Thanks handsome, lol you’re cute when you blush.” I say and I give him a kiss on the cheek and the crowd cheers and he looks like he’s gonna pass out. I laugh and walk off the stage.

I walk into the back room and sit down and start to count my money. I open the wad off cash and I am just floored.

“OMG you guys I made… $400 off one guy. He gave me a wad of 20’s and it came out to 400$. In total I think I made 500$!!” I say so happy and put my money in the bag I have.

“Good job Ginger! I knew you would do great!” Suga says and hugs me.

“Nice Shouyou.” Kenma says, still not taking his eyes off his switch.

“That’s great Shouyou! You really killed it out there!” Noya says and pats my back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ME: Just a little slice of life chapter in between the strip club-
> 
> Sugamama: GENTLEMEN'S CLUB!!!
> 
> ME: Gentlemen's Club chapters... sorry Sugamama. I hope you guys enjoy!!!!
> 
> -TomTwerk:D

**Hinata POV**

As the night came to a close we were all in the back just cleaning up preparing to go. 

“Man, we really did great tonight!” Noya said and we all nodded.

“Yah we made some good money, cause you all did amazing out there.” Suga said with a bright smile as he finished getting dressed. 

“There also were some big spenders tonight, I got 400$ from this guy with a bowl cut.” 

I said while taking off my makeup. Everyone looking at me shocked, even Kenma.

“Now that you mention it… this one guy with a crazy bedhead gave me 200$.” Kenma says already changed and not taking his eyes off his switch. 

“Same here this cute looking brunette gave mama 200$ as well.” Suga says putting on his shoes.

“I got 100$ from a tall brunette with long hair!” Noya says grabbing his stuff ready to head out. 

“Everyone is tall compared to you Noya!” The bouncer, Tanaka says on the other side of the curtain. 

We all laugh as Noya has a scowl on his face. I got my things together and head out of the dressing room with everyone. We all head to the front entrance as Suga says something to the bouncers. 

“Okay boys who’s gonna walk us to our cars?” He asks. 

“Its gonna be Bokuto and Mad Dog, I’m gonna lock up the doors.” Tanaka says and Bokuto and Mad Dog just nod. 

We all walk to our cars under the watchful eyes of the two scary bouncers. When I first started they both scared me to death, but now I know it’s just their personality for work. One time I was getting manhandled by this old drunk guy who wouldn’t take no for an answer, and Mad Dog came and broke the guy’s nose. I get in my car and drive off heading home, excited for my bed. 

When I get home it’s already 4am and I can get 2 hours of sleep before I have to wake up and make breakfast for Natsu. I unlock the door and climb up the stairs to my room, then hop into my bed. 

My alarm goes off and I get up to make breakfast for Natsu and also make her bento. She’s a 2nd year in Junior High now so she usually doesn’t need me to wake her up for school anymore. It’s times like this I really appreciate how mom always did this for Natsu and I. She did this all by herself and worked a full time job to put us through school. As I’m reminiscing, I hear Natsu’s alarm going off and I hear her footsteps heading towards the bathroom. She knows what I do for a job, and she doesn’t care. She knows I enjoy it, so she has no problems with it. 

I just finished packing Natsu’s bento and I am plating her breakfast when she walks into the kitchen all ready for school. 

“Morning Natsu.” I say to her with a smile as I place the plate on the counter as she sits on the stool. 

“Morning Nii-Chan! It looks good.” She says happily, looking at the food in front of her. As she digs in I wrap the bento in a cloth. 

“How was work last night?” She asks me as I am about to pour myself a cup of coffee. 

“It was pretty good, we had some big spenders last night. Do you need money for school today?” I ask her as I take a sip of my coffee. 

“No I’m okay I still have some from the last time, but I will need money this week for my field trip on Friday. We are going to the Sendai Aquarium.” She says then bites into a piece of the tamagoyaki. I’m so thankful she reminded me cause I completely forgot. 

“Okay, just let me know how much, before you go to school on Friday. You better hurry and get to school now.” I say to her as she’s finishing up. She gets up and puts her plate in the sink and then walks to the door and puts on her shoes. 

“Okay Nii-Chan! I’m going now. Ittekimasu!” She says to me and I give her a hug. 

“Itterashai. Remember I’m working again tonight so I will be home late.” I say to her and she nods in understanding. 

When she walks out the door and I see her meet up with her friends, I head back up the stairs to my room and climb back into bed, and go to sleep. I normally sleep until 11am, which gives me enough time to do the things I need to do before work.When my alarm goes off, and at a decent hour, I get out of bed and hop into the shower. 

When I’m all squeaky clean, my usual routine is to clean up the mess from breakfast and making Natsu’s bento. Then I usually do some cleaning around the house. After that I will mostly relax in front of the tv or watch funny videos on Youtube. Today though, I have to go and buy groceries and do other errands. I grab my list of things to get, my bag, and my keys and head out to my car. 

As I’m driving my favorite song to dance to comes on and I can’t help but jam out. It’s “Genie in a Bottle” by Christina Aguilera. I love dancing this song in the club, I get so into the song I forget where I am and that’s when Suga says I have a talent for dancing. When I was younger, I used to think I was only good at volleyball, but after working at the club I realized I’m good at dancing. 

As the song is ending I pull into the parking lot of the supermarket. I park the car and head in with a cart. After an hour of shopping I pay for all my items and head out of the store and put all the things in the trunk of my car. I decide to head over to the cafe next door to get a cup of coffee and a snack. I head up to the counter and I see my friend Yachi making drinks. Yachi and I went to high school together. She’s working here part time while she goes to school to be a nurse. 

“Hi Yachi! How are you? Can I get a caramel macchiato no whipped cream.” I say to her and smile. 

“Oh Hi Shouyou! Sure, coming right up. Also I have something to tell you.” She says, while taking a cup and writing my order on it. 

“What is it Yachi?” I ask her tilting my head curiously.

“Suga-San came in and he’s sitting at a table in the back and he looked sad when he came in, not in his cheery, refreshing self. You should go check on him.” She says to me handing me my drink. 

I nod and give her the money, and head over to where Suga is at. I wave over to him and he tries to hide wiping his tears and tries to not look like he’s crying, but he failed. 

“Hi Suga-San how are you.” I ask him knowing full well he’s not fine.

“Oh Hi Shouyou, I’m fine. How are you.” He says to me putting up that “Nothing’s wrong smile of his”. 

“I would be better if you didn’t try to lie to me. I saw you crying when I walked over here. What’s wrong?” I say to him, and the look on his face he knows he can’t get out of this one. 

“It’s just that…Hiro left me this morning.” He says trying not to cry again. 

“What! Why did he decide to leave you?” I ask feeling bad for him and also angry at his Ex. 

“He said he doesn’t want to be with someone who shakes their ass for random guys. He said he already found someone else, and was trying to find the right time to leave me.” He says shaking and lets out another sob. I grab him and hug him. I can’t help but feel any other emotion but rage right now. 

I pull away from Suga and look him in the eyes. “He’s stupid Suga-San. He doesn’t know what he’s missing. You’re one of the strongest people I know, and you’re always there taking care of Noya, Kenma, and I. You’re also one of the best dancers I know. You will find someone who appreciates you and loves you.” 

“Thanks Shouyou, You’re such a good friend.” He says to me and I hug him again.

After he composes himself we chat and drink our coffees for another hour. We both get up and say that we will see each other tonight. I walk out of the cafe and back to my car, and head home. I get home, park the car and unload all the groceries from the car and set them in the kitchen. I decide to make nikujaga for dinner tonight for Natsu and I. I start preparing all the ingredients and think about what happened to Suga today. I can’t believe someone would treat Suga like that. He’s so kind and always helps others. I’m glad I never had to go through that. 

In school, I was so focused on volleyball that I never thought about a relationship. Then when Mom died I got so busy taking care of Natsu, that I never have time to look for a boyfriend. I’m just about finished with dinner when I look up at the clock and see that its almost time for me to get to work. I put some nikujaga in a bento and head up to get my things together for tonight. I check to make sure that my makeup bag, my charger, taser, and phone are in my bag. I head back down to the kitchen grab my dinner and then leave a note for Natsu. After checking everything is locked up I head into my car and drive to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!! This is my first time writing fanfics. Any notes and suggestions are appreciated. I love Haikyuu and I love this AU. Hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> \- TomTwerk:D


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata POV

I pulled into the parking lot of the Orchid Grove, 1 hour before my shift was to start. I get out of the car and head in through the back door of the club. I see Kenma and Suga already in the dressing room as I come in. Kenma of course is already done getting ready for tonight and is playing on his PSP. He’s wearing a black lace bodysuit and 4 inch black stilettos. It looks good with his pudding colored hair. He also is wearing a light brown eyeshadow to accentuate his golden, catlike eyes and wing eyeliner. He also has a pink lipgloss which make his lips look insanely plump. I know he’s gonna do good on the pole tonight.

Suga is just tidying up around the dressing room, but he is also already dressed for tonight. He really is the mom for the group in all honesty. He’s always looking out for us, and giving us pep talks and then praises us when we do well. I can see he’s still a little bit sad about his breakup, which is natural, and I hate to see him like that. I can’t believe someone could do that to him. He’s sitting at his vanity now putting on his makeup. He’s wearing a white lace teddy with a opening in the front which would accentuate his breasts if he had any. You can see underneath he’s also wearing a white thong underneath and white 4 inch stilettos. He’s almost done with his makeup and it makes him look incredible. Amazing deep red lipstick and wing eyeliner and glitter eyeshadow. It makes him look like such a femme fatale.

“Wow Suga, you look so amazing!” I say with amazement in my eyes.  
“Thanks Hinata, I feel like it’s gonna be a good night again tonight.” He says and smiles brightly at me.

“Now go and get ready, I already picked out your outfit for tonight and put it on your chair.” He says and I nod determinedly.

I walk over to my vanity, and put my bag down. I pick up the outfit and start to change. I put on the outfit and honestly I look great. It’s a red lace bodysuit with a v neck cut. I’m wearing a red thong underneath it. I put on some brownish glitter eyeshadow, winged eyeliner, and pink lipgloss. I finish it off with black 6 inch stilettos. I’m excited for tonight, I get a rush when I get on the pole. As I finish putting on my shoes, I see Suga write on the board on the back the positions for everyone tonight.

Sugar = Floor/LPole, Backroom by request  
Ginger= RPole/Backroom  
Kitty= Backroom/LPole2S  
Thunder= Backroom/ RPole2S

I am excited to be the first up on the pole tonight. A part of me hopes that guy from last night will be in tonight. I mean even if he did, he probably is one of those people who wouldn’t want to date me cause of my job. As I’m thinking this Noya walks in loud as ever.

“What’s up guys! Are you ready to make money tonight!!” He loudly exclaims, which is normal and makes me laugh, makes Kenma give a soft smile then go back to his game, and causes Suga to yell at him to quiet down.

“Oooohh Sugamama yelled at you.” Tanaka chimes in as he’s walking in the backroom behind Noya. Noya gives him a glare and then walks to his vanity to get ready.

“Hey Suga just letting you know everything is checked and we are ready to roll.” He says and Suga gives him a smile and a thumbs up. Tanaka walks back out to the floor and stands next to the bar.

“Hurry up Noya, cause you’re on first shift for the backroom.” Suga says and Noya smiles and nods.

Noya is one of the most requested for the backroom. The rest of us head out to the floor, Suga and I climb on our respective poles and Kenma leans against the bar. The club opens and we get a few patrons come filling in. Some guys start coming to sit near the pole and I give them each a little show. I climb up the pole and wrap my petite, yet muscular legs around it and spin. I slide down the pole and do the splits. I walk over to some of the guys and slut roll my ass in front of them and give a few winks. Then all the money starts rolling in.

There’s 3 guys right now and just as I finished paying some attention to the third guy, that group of guys from last night walks in. The short haired brunette goes straight to the pole Suga is on, not being able to take his eyes off him. The brunette with long hair heads over to a table, and Noya comes up to him and they start having a conversation. The same goes for that guy with the black hair that looks like he rolled out of bed. He’s at the bar next to Kenma, though it looks like he’s playing hard to get. Kenma was always good at that with some of the patrons. The guy with black hair and bowl cut heads over to my pole. I can see him just staring at me as if I’m the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. I give him a wink, and he turns away and blushes slightly. It’s so adorable.

I strut over to him and dance in front of him. It just so happens that the song changed to “Rude Boy” by Rihanna, which is one of my favorite songs to dance to. I slut roll in front of him not breaking eye contact with him. I turn with my back facing the pole, and I start seductively mouthing the words to the song. His gaze on me is unwavering and he still has a slight blush. I get on my knees and start to crawl while slowly moving my ass with each step.

“Damn…you’re gorgeous.” He says to me in awe.

“Thanks handsome, what’s your name?” I ask him with a wink.

“Kabio Tobeyama, oh wait no it’s Tobio Kageyama.” He says nervously.  
I chuckle a little, Suga did tell me I have that effect on people.

“Well Tobio Kageyama, It is nice to know the name of the cute big spender from last night.” I say seductively very close to his face.

The song comes to an end and I’m collecting all the money on stage when I see Tobio waving me over to him. I walk over and he slips another $200 in my garter belt. My eyes go wide, and I give him a kiss on the cheek. He helps me down the stage and I start to walk to where the backrooms are.

“I’m next in the backroom, if you would like a private dance big boy.” I say to him, and the look in his eyes tells me yes.

“Sure, I would love that from you Ginger.” He says and follows behind me to the backroom.

Kenma POV

I sit myself at the bar when the doors open. I usually take this position because it’s the first place people go when they come to the club. It’s the easiest place for me to get a guy in the backroom. Everyone tells me to be confident in my abilities, but it’s hard for me to believe them. A middle aged looking guy comes up to me and asks me for a dance. I smile at him and tell him to follow me.  
‘I’m pretty sure he’s staring at my ass.’ I think to myself. Suga did a good job picking this for me. It really makes my ass look good. I walk into the backroom swaying my hips a little more than usual. The song playing inside helps hype me up. The guy sits down and is just staring at me, like he’s undressing me with his eyes. He’s so gross looking, but I need the money. I start from the door and walk over seductively to the music. I put my leg on the chair and start body rolling my hips. He can’t take his eyes off me, as I pretend bounce on him. He reaches out to touch but I playfully swat his hand away and continue dancing.

After 15 minutes his dance is done and he heads to the stripper poles. I head back to my spot on the bar and I see that group of guys from last night. The one with the crazy bedhead comes over to me.

“Oya oya oya. Kitty, what are you doing here by yourself?” He says to me with a smirk.

“Just got out of a dance.” I say to him pretending to play hard to get. Suga always said it was my best plan of attack.

“Oh really? I was wondering if I could get a dance too?” He says to me with a wink.

“Hmmm I don’t know if you can handle it.” I say to him with a coy smile, and I can see its making him turned on.

“Kitten, I think it’s you who can’t handle me. How about we go and see.” He says to me in a cocky tone.

I start walking and motion for him to follow me. ‘I know for a fact he’s staring at my ass.’ I think to myself again. We enter the backroom, he sits down and the lights dim then the red light turns on. “Dangerous Woman” by Ariana Grande comes on and I know this is gonna be fun actually. I start near the door and slowly walk towards him not breaking eye contact with him. When I get to the chair he’s sitting in I turn around and bend down all the way in between my legs and I spank myself. I hear him slightly cough and I chuckle to myself. Then I turn around and put one leg on the chair and roll my pelvis on him. I bend in close to his face and just when our lips are about to touch I put my fingers in between and I kiss my fingers. I turn around and slowly swivel my ass, and almost touches his crotch. The others said I was good at teasing the clients like that. I get off the chair and walk behind him and rub my hands down his chest. ‘Damn he’s built like a brickhouse.’ I think to myself. In the last verse of the song, I get on the floor on my back. I roll and open my legs, then I sit up and grab my legs and really open myself. I can see he’s flustered but still trying to play it cool.

I walk up to him and whisper in his ear, “Told you you couldn’t handle it big boy.”

“Hmm, I think I need another dance then Kitten.” He says to me and slips a hundred in my garter belt.  
‘This is gonna be a good night’ I think to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!! This is my first time writing fanfics. Any notes and suggestions are appreciated. I love Haikyuu and I love this AU. Hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> \- TomTwerk:D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! In the words of Yamauchi "Gomen". I've been meaning to update and write the next chapter but I've been getting sidetracked. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I will try to not take so long to update. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!:D

Suga POV

I’ve been on the pole for about 5 minutes now and there’s 2 guys here. I play around with them a little bit, they are like putty in my hands. I know I’m hot and I have a strong allure that makes the men go crazy. My ex probably just couldn’t handle it. I go up to the top of the pole wrap my legs around it and twirl with my upper body leaned back. As I twirl to the bottom of the pole I crawl to one of the guys and he slips me 20$. I wink and lie on my back and spread eagle myself. I get up as the song ends, and I see that group of guys from last night come in.

The noirette with the crazy bedhead goes to Kenma at the bar. The brunette with the ponytail goes over to a table and Noya heads over to him. The noirette with the bowl cut heads over to Hinata with a blush. It’s pretty cute. The brunette with the short hair comes over to me with his eyes transfixed on me. He has a look that I’m the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He isn’t wrong about that. As he sits down at my pole, “Body Party” by Ciara comes on and I know I’m gonna make him a very lucky guy.

This song just makes me so horny and I feel like a bad bitch. I wink at him and like I said, putty in my hands. I strut around the pole and face my ass to him. I drop to the floor, grabbing the pole and slut roll my ass. I keep my eyes locked on him and pretend to lick the pole in the most provocative and seductive way possible. I see him slightly adjust himself. I climb up the pole and grab it with one hand, then I lean back kick my legs in the air. I swivel down the the pole and start to crawl over to him, while moving my ass left and right with each step. As I get up to him, I’m on my knees and I pretend I’m riding someone. I wouldn’t mind it being him, to be honest. He’s cute and the way he’s slightly flexing his arms, I can tell he’s buff. I’m on my knees in front of him and I start rubbing my chest and nipples, while twirling my head seductively. I slightly moan, and again I see him adjust himself.

“What’s your name handsome?” I ask him with a seductive grin.

“S-Sawamura Daichi, what’s your name beautiful?” He asks me with a slight stutter and blush. I knew I got him good.

“My name is Sugar, stud. I remember you from last night.” I say to him while spread eagling myself for him.

“Holy shit.. uh I mean yah I was here last night.” He says not being able to take his eyes off me. It’s actually kind of cute, it looks like he’s gonna break his neck looking at me.

“I’m glad you came back to see me handsome, I would love to see you again.” I say to him though I bet he’s not gonna wanna see me after this. He’s probably gonna get bored later.

“Of course baby, I gotta come see the silver haired angel.” He says to me with a wink and now I’m the one blushing.  
The song ends and I see him slip two one hundred dollar bills in the garter. He helps me down from the pole and I start walking over to the backroom. Then I remember I can have more fun with him.

I head back over to him and whisper, “If you want something a little more…intimate I’m next in the backroom handsome.”

“S-sure Sugar lead the way.” He says with a blush. I can also feel a pair of eyes staring at me from behind and at my behind.

‘He’s totally staring at my ass’ .

Noya POV

I see that same group of guys from last night come in to the club again. The others go to Kenma, Suga, and Shouyou. The brunette with the ponytail goes to one of the booths and sits down and orders a drink. I walk over to him hoping I can get a repeat of last night, plus he’s pretty cute. He’s got such big looking arms that I would love to have wrap against me as he… focus Noya! He probably would just be like that guy who dumped you yesterday. At least I can try to have some fun with him.

As I get to the table he’s at I see he finally noticed me and he blushes at my outfit. It’s very adorable.

“Well hello handsome. You came here last night right?” I ask him leaning on the table knowing full well he did come last night.

“Ohh..uhm.. yah I did I came with my friends. You were pretty great Thunder.” He says with a nervous look.

“Oh thanks stud, since you know my name what’s yours?” I ask him batting my eyelashes and stretching my self somewhat provocatively.

“Oh it’s uh Asahi.” He says taking a sip of his drink and me not taking my eyes off him.

“Well Mr. Asahi, would you like a private dance with me? I’m pretty well requested for the backroom. So you got very lucky to catch me free.” I whisper closely in his ear.

I can see he’s really blushing now and more nervous. It’s really funny and kind of hot that a big guy like him can come undone by me.

“Y-yeah Thunder lead the way.” He says still blushing.

I lead him toward the backroom especially the one I prefer to use, because the pole in there is great. He sits down in the armchair right in front of the platform with the pole in the center of the room. I close the door and the lights dim, then the red light comes on. I get to the pole and “Baby Boy” by Beyonce comes on the speakers. This song is my jam I love it so much. I hold the pole with one hand and seductively strut around the pole. When I face him I grab the pole with both hands, and slide up and down. I have this lustful look on and I focus all my attention on him. His eyes haven’t left me since we got in the room. I climb up the pole and when I reach the top, I hold it with one hand and wrap one leg around it while sticking out the other. I spin around the pole in that position. I spin down the pole and do the splits when I touch the floor.

I face the pole, flip upside down and spread eagle myself and spank my ass a couple of times. I adjust myself to where I’m on my hands and knees and pretend to stick something in myself. I can see him slightly blushing and he’s adjusting himself. From what I can see here, he’s really packing. I start to do little seductive moans while pretending to penetrate myself. I crawl over to him while moving my ass left and right with each step. When I get to the armchair, I pretend I’m gonna go down on him but just make the motions in the air right above his crotch. I get up and put both of my legs on the arms of the chair and pretend to go up and down on him.

I go down a bit too low and rub against his crotch and he really is packing and he’s hard. I flip myself and put my hands on the floor and face my hole to his face and roll my hips. While doing this I grab and pinch my thighs.  
I get off the chair and strut behind him. I run my hands down his chest, and OMG he’s really buff.

I go close to his ear and whisper, “Do you like this handsome?”. I softly breath in his ear.

“Damn…Thunder you really are good. You’re so beautiful.” Asahi says and that took me for surprise.

A john never calls me beautiful it’s always just ‘sexy’ or ‘gorgeous’. I could get used to this. I get on the floor in front of him again and do a cat stretch. I rub my chest and pinch my nipples. I moan cause I’m starting to get into it a bit.

Five minutes later and the dance is over. I’m getting up from the floor and he hands me 150$. I love when I do well haha. As I’m about to walk out the door, he calls after me.

“Hey Thunder wait, how bout I get another dance. You’re so beautiful I can’t focus on anything else when you dance.” He says and this time it’s my turn to blush.

This never happens before. I rarely get a second dance from the same john.

“Sure stud if you think you can handle it.” I say trying to keep my cool.

“Trust me I think you’re gonna be in for a surprise.” He says and winks at me.

I could get used to this…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter was kind of short so I made this one a bit longer I hope you enjoy. And please don't be mad at Tanaka and Mad Dog they were deep in the club and wouldn't have been able to hear Kenma. Please enjoy!!

**Kenma POV**

Two hours after my dance with the guy with crazy bed head, I found out his name is Kuroo Tetsuro, I’m out again but on the pole this time. He’s at the table with one of the other guys from his group last night. The one with the bowl cut. I can see him staring at me from where he’s sitting, he winks and I just roll my eyes. He’s handsome not gonna lie, but I don’t think he would want to be with someone like me. I’m not that social, I’m surprised I even have this job.

Growing up, I wasn’t very social and mostly kept to myself. I usually stayed inside and played video games since there wasn’t many kids my age around my place. I tried to play volleyball in middle school and liked it, but in high school the upperclassmen were kind of mean so I stopped. I found this place through Shoyo. I met him at the University I go to, we had the same classes together, so we became close friends. I needed a job really bad and Shoyo thought I would be good at this, but I was really nervous. I didn’t know the first thing about being a stripper (“Exotic Dancer” I forget Suga gets mad when we say stripper). I auditioned and Suga hired me on the spot saying I was good. I was shocked but thankful I had a job.

I don’t like when guys try to touch me, especially the gross ones but I got used to it. I just move their hands and playfully wag my finger at them. One of the guys at the pole is trying to touch me every time I go to the side of the pole he’s sitting at. He looks middle aged and I can see the pack of cigarettes in his shirt pocket. He keeps looking me up and down and is touching himself. I shudder and go to the other side of the pole. I get off the pole and rush to the back room so I don’t have to see that guy. I know I could just tell Tanaka and Mad Dog about him, but I don’t want to be a bother. I made 60$ on the pole this time which isn’t bad. I put it in the safe and sit in the back at my vanity taking a break.

**Time Skip - Closing Time**

I’m so glad its closing time, I’m really tired and just want to crawl in my bed and sleep until my next shift. Knowing myself, I’ll play Zelda on my switch then sleep two hours later. I get the money I made from tonight and stuff it in my bag and get my things together.

“Good job tonight everyone!” Suga says taking off his make up at the vanity and turning to us with a smile and a thumbs up.

“Yah good job guys! We kicked ass!” Noya says as energetic as usual.

“I’m glad those guys from last night came back again, it really helped fatten the haul.” Shoyo says taking off his fishnets.

“Are you sure it wasn’t because of the bowl cut guy? I saw how he couldn’t take his eyes off you when you were on the pole.” I say and I see Shoyo blush and stammer back a no to me.

“Like you have any room to talk ‘Kitty’. The guy with a bed head kept you in the backroom for over an hour. He clearly is interested in you.” Noya says and now its my turn to blush and Shoyo and Noya laugh.

“Though Noya, I saw how you were with Mr. Ponytail with the big broad shoulders. You looked like a puppy next to a Rottweiler. Not to mention you kept talking with him after you guys left the backroom.” Suga says taking off his lipstick and Noya stops laughing.

“Suga, didn’t the brunette you were with look at you like you were a fallen angel though? He was crazy about you. I saw how you looked at him, I know it’s different from the other clients.” Shoyo says and Noya and I start to laugh at Suga.

“Shoyo! My baby you’re supposed to side with me!! Why?!” Suga says grabbing Shoyo and pulling him to his chest.

“Owww! Suga! You’re hurting my head and I can’t breathe!” Shoyo says and we all just laugh.

With everything finally put away and cleaned up, we can finally head out. I’m really exhausted and I just want to curl up on my bed to play Zelda. Suga and the others head out to their cars, normally I would ask them for a ride but today I think I’m gonna walk. Of course I don’t tell them this because it would cause an uproar. I don’t want to bother them so much. I lie and tell them that I have a friend coming to pick me up. They buy it and head in to their cars and drive off. Mad Dog and Tanaka go in to finish locking up everything, and I stand outside the door making sure I have everything. As I’m about to start walking I feel a tap on my shoulder. I see this old looking guy.

“Hey there baby, what’s a cutie like you doing out here all alone?” He says and I can tell he’s drunk and I can smell it off him. He’s overweight and I can also smell cigarettes on him, it makes me gag.

“I’m just about to go home so bye.” I say trying to get away but he grabs my arm.

“How about you come back to my place and I show you a good time.” He says not letting go of my arm. The alcohol smell is really making me sick.

“No I’m gonna go home so let me go.” I say trying to pull away but he’s really holding me tight.

“I like when they put up a fight, I got something you can put in that mouth of yours.” He says to me and tries to pull me over to his car. I’m pushing him away but he has a good grip. Suddenly out of nowhere, The guy goes down to the ground. I look to my right and I see it’s Kuroo who punched him in the face.

“What the fuck is your problem asshole!?” The guy says from the ground holding his nose. It looks like it’s broken.

“He said he wanted you to let him go. He doesn’t want a piece of shit like you touching him.” Kuroo says with rage on his face grabbing the guy by the front of his shirt.

“So what he’s just some dirty whore working at a place like this!” The guy says and Kuroo knocks him out. Tanaka and Mad Dog come running out and see the guy on the floor knocked out cold.

“Kenma are you okay!?” Tanaka says worried and looks like he is about to kill someone.

“What the fuck is going on here!” Mad Dog says growling and his fists balled up.

“This guy was harassing him, I knocked him out.” Kuroo stated gesturing to the scumbag on the pavement.

“I’m okay guys, I’m just gonna go walk home no-“ I say but get cut off by Tanaka.

“What?! Kenma you know Suga’s rule. Why did you try to walk home?” He says with concern.

“Hey I think that’s not a good idea how about I take you home?” Kuroo says and I’m about to decline politely, but Mad Dog chimes in.

“That’s a good idea Kenma, it’s not safe to walk home this time of night especially from the club.” He says and Tanaka nods. I sigh and see that there’s no other choice.

“Okay Kuroo, I’ll go home with you. Uhh I mean I’ll let you take me home.” I say to Kuroo and he smiles at me. Idk why but I have a slight blush.

Tanaka and Mad Dog make sure I get into Kuroo’s car, which is nicer than anything I’ve ever been in before. It’s a brand new 2020 Toyota Supra. He opens the door for me and I buckle myself in. He gets in the driver’s seat smirks at me and starts driving. As we are driving I’m just zoning out and looking out the window when Kuroo says something.

“So It’s nice to finally know your name Kitten.” He says not taking his eyes from the road, but he has a smirk on his face.

“Oh yah my name is Kenma, Kenma Kozume. Also… thank you for saving me.” I say rubbing my arm and blushing. UGH! Why am I blushing? Just because he’s handsome, and he did save me.

“I like that name, Kenma, it fits a cute kitten like yourself.” Kuroo says and winks at me while we are at a stoplight.

Again I blush and just say thanks. I’m not uncomfortable with him saying these things because of what happened it’s just new to me. We spend the rest of the ride talking about random things. I found out he is a Chemist at a pharmaceutical company. It explains the car and how he can just throw money at strippers( ‘Exotic Dancers’) two nights in a row. I gave him the directions to my place, and when we finally pull up I feel a slight sense of dread. I think it’s cause I’m shaken up from what happened. I guess Kuroo can sense it as I’m just staring at my place.

“You know… if you don’t feel safe being alone tonight. You can always stay at my place or I can stay over here with you. I promise I won’t try to do anything to you. I just want you to feel safe.” He says nervously rubbing the back of his head.

“You know that might be a good thing for me to be with someone tonight. Can I really stay at your place?” I ask him and he says yes.

I head into my apartment and grab some toiletries and some clothes and head back into his car. We drive off and get to his place 15 minutes later. We pull into the driveway of his house and I’m not surprised he has a nice house being a chemist. It’s one of those modern houses, it looks very American. It twice as big as my crappy apartment. He gets out of the car and opens the door for me to get out. I follow him as we walk up and he unlocks the door.

“Welcome to my place, just leave your shoes over there.” He says as we walk in and take off our shoes.

I look around and the place looks really nice. White walls with a chestnut wood floor. The entryway leads into the open, kitchen, living and dining room. I look over at his tv and man it’s huge. I would love to game on a tv like that. My eyes go wide as I see the game systems he has. He opens the refrigerator and it snaps me out of my thoughts.

“You want something to eat or drink? I have some leftover apple pie.” He says. “Uhm yah the apple pie sounds good.” I say trying not to sound excited, but inside I’m jumping off the walls I love apple pie. It’s my favorite desert, it’s one of the only things I eat sometimes. He takes out a cup and fills it with milk (AN: I thought milk would sound good with apple pie don’t judge me.) puts the pie on the counter and I take a seat. I grab a slice and I take a bite and it’s just like heaven.

“Seems you are more excited about that pie than you are letting on.” He says with a light laugh.

“Apple pie is my favorite food.” I say getting another slice.

“Well eat as much as you want, I’ll be back in a few minutes I’m gonna take a shower. Feel free to play some games and get comfortable. “ Kuroo says and heads upstairs to where I suppose the shower is.

I finish my second slice of pie and go to wash the dishes. I head over to his living room and see all the games he has. Some of them are the most popular games right now and they haven’t been opened. I turn on his Playstation and I play some Persona 5 Royal. I’ve been dying to play this game but I haven’t had the money to buy it. After playing for 30 minutes, I hear the shower go off and he comes down stairs all dressed and looking relaxed. He has on some gray sweatpants and a black fitted long sleeve shirt. It shows off all his muscles and the sweatpants really make his ass look good. I have to control myself from staring, but he catches me.

“See something you like Kitten?” He says with a wink.

“No I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Trying to sound uninterested but I’m failing.

“Lol okay, I see you found the playstation. I don’t really have time to play it since I work a lot.” He says and I can’t believe someone would let a perfectly good Playstation just sit here.

“So you can go upstairs and shower if you want, I think you would want to get the smell of those guys off of you. The shower is the third door on the left.” He says and hands me a towel. I say thanks and grab it, then head up to the shower.

I get to the door he told me and I’m shocked that it’s only a bathroom. This bathroom is probably half of my apartment. It has granite countertops and one of those showers with the fancy shower head that’s supposed to come at you in different directions. The bathtub is separated from the shower and it’s one of those jacuzzi tubs. I take off my clothes and head in the shower.

OMG best shower I’ve had in months, maybe years. I put on my black pajama bottoms and a oversized red t-shirt. I head down to the living room and I see him playing where I left off. I feel so relaxed right now I could knock out the minute I touch a bed.

“Oh I didn’t hear you finish, how was the shower?” Kuroo asks as I sit down next to him on the couch. “It was great, but now I’m really sleepy.” I say and then let out a fat yawn.

“Well it is pretty late we can go to sleep now if you want. You can sleep with me or I can get the guest bedroom settled if you want that. Uhh I mean sleeping in the same bed as you, not that there isn’t anything wrong with sleeping with you. I just don’t to make you uncomfortable. ” He says again rubbing the back of his head and not looking me in the eyes.

“No no you don’t have to go to the trouble for me, I would be okay with sleeping with you in the same bed. It might be good for someone to hold me while I sleep after what happened tonight.” I say fiddling with the end of my shirt.

“Okay then uhh let’s go to bed then I’m pretty tired too.” He says and I nod in agreement. We head upstairs to his room after he locks up everything downstairs.

We get to his room and again it’s really nice. It’s big with its own bathroom, and he has a modern king size bed. I never had a king size bed growing up. We get into bed and he puts his arm around me and he snuggled in close to me. I can’t believe how nice this feels to be held by someone, not to mention he smells so good. I really relax into his hold and let out a little purr.

“Well it seems like someone’s enjoying this haha.” He says and I blush.

“Yah it’s been a long time since I’ve been held this feels nice and your shampoo smells nice.” I say not caring at all.

“Yah I can tell your hair smells really nice I might actually sleep well tonight.” He says taking another sniff of my hair.

“Well that makes two of us, good night Kuroo. Thank you for helping me out even though we just met yesterday.” I say and snuggle into his hold.

“Good night Kitten, and it’s no problem to be honest you interested me yesterday and I was gonna ask you on a date first, but I guess the universe had other plans.” He says and I blush.

I really could get used to this…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone sorry I've been MIA lately. Been busy with work and just had minor surgery but everything is all good and I'm back! I hope you like this chapter. For those who have been asking for smut, your wish has been granted! *NSFW warning*

**Suga POV**

****So what the others didn’t know was that I had a date tonight. While we were teasing each other about the group of guys, the brunette asked me to dinner after work **.** He seemed nice enough so I thought why not. After closing up everything and making sure everyone was getting home safely, I made my way to where we planned to meet up.I pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant he gave me the directions to. It was one of those family style restaurants that were open late. I walked in the restaurant and saw him there waiting at a booth. It was far away from the kitchen in a slightly private corner of the restaurant. There were only three other tables occupied, but that’s to be expected. 

He sees me walking over he smiles and waves and I wave back. 

“It’s nice to see you in normal light and you still look amazing.” He says pulling out the chair for me. ‘ _Wow what a gentleman.’_ I think to myself. 

“Thank you, Mr. Sawamura you’re such a gentleman.” I say and smile at him. I can see him blush. 

“I’m glad you agreed to go on a date with me Sugar.” He says sitting down and it just hit me I haven’t told him my real name. 

“Sorry I just realized I haven’t told you my real name. It’s Koushi Sugawara, but everyone just calls me Suga.” I say to him. 

“I’m glad I get to know such a beautiful angel’s name.” He says and I chuckle cause it’s cute how flirty he’s being. 

“Oh it’s gonna take more than that to sweep me off my feet Mr. Sawamura, but good try.” I say with a coy smile. Playing hard to get was one of my favorite things to do on dates. 

“Well I do plan on seeing you again, so I will keep trying to. Also, please call me Daichi.” He says to me with a wink and I look away trying to hide my blush. 

We both decide to look at the menu to see what to order. I decided on a bowl of mapo tofu and he decided on Hamburg steak. We wanted wine, but since we are driving we just got soda. After we gave the waiter our order, Daichi pulls out something from under the table. My eyes go wide as I see a small bouquet of roses. 

“Umm... I got these for you I hope you like them.” He says and I take the roses from him. 

This is the first time someone ever gave me roses, even my ex never gave me flowers when our relationship was good. 

“Thank you, this is the first time someone ever gave me flowers.” I say smelling the flowers and beaming a bright smile at him. 

“Oh...umm.. I’m glad you like them then.” He says and rubs the back of his head with the hint of a blush on his face. 

We start talking about each other while we wait for the food to come. I found out he runs Sawamura Enterprises. I’m shocked cause that is one of the biggest companies in Japan. He said that the guys he comes in to the club with all work with him. The one with the crazy bedhead, who’s name is Kuroo, is the Chief Chemist in the Pharmaceuticals division. The ponytail that was with Noya, who’s name is Asahi, is the new trending fashion designer in charge of the Fashion division. The one with the bowl cut who is after my baby tangerine, who’s name is Kageyama, is the captain of the volleyball team the company sponsors. Makes sense that they can afford to come to a Gentlemen’s Club multiple times a week. 

We kept talking about random different topics and found out we had many things in common. We both like the same movies and we both played volleyball in high school. The food finally came and that’s when the hunger really hit me. It felt like I haven’t eaten for days. It can be like that after work. This is better than getting McDonald’s on my way home. After talking and eating for another hour we decided it was time to head out. We were the last customers in the restaurant. I asked for the check and when the waiter brought it back, Daichi immediately grabbed it from me and gave the waiter his credit card.

“You know I can pay for my own dinner.” I say to him with a pout. 

“Well I asked you to dinner so I should pay.” He says and winks at me. 

We walk out of the restaurant and as I’m about to say goodbye he asks me “Would you like to come back to my place for desert?” 

“Really? For desert or _desert._ ” I ask him with a flirtatious smirk. 

“Well that depends on you and if you’re willing to be a good boy.” He says while lifting my chin. I blush and start to feel a little hot and bothered. I can feel his breath on my lips and it’s intoxicating. 

“Okay I think I could eat some desert. I’m suddenly in the mood for a ….. cream pie.” I say to him and he leads me to his car. I have my bag and I also have mace in case of anything. He says that he can have someone get my car in the morning. He opens the door for me and I get in. He closes the door and gets in the other side and we drive off. 

After driving for 20 minutes, we pull up to the gates of this nice Japanese style house. One of those very nice, traditional houses with the zen garden and the koi pond. It had the sliding doors and a blue tiled roof. He stops the car into the driveway and gets out and opens the door for me. I’m in awe of his place it’s beautiful. I get out and follow him to through the door. I take off my shoes at the genkan, and follow him into the kitchen. He goes to a cabinet and pulls out two plates and sets them on the counter in front of me. He goes over to the fridge and pulls out a delicious looking chocolate cake. He places the cake on the counter and goes over to make us some coffee. 

I cut myself a slice and one for him as well. I take a bite when he comes back and it’s soo delicious. I’m not paying attention cause this cake is soooo good, that I get some of it on my face. 

“You’re so cute, you got some of it on your face.”He says and giggles a bit. 

I laugh too and take another bite and I really take my time with the fork in my mouth. I clean the cake off the fork seductively and I see him watching me. He leans over and takes off some frosting off my face with his finger and licks his finger. 

“I think the cake tastes better off of you.” He says to me only inches from my face. 

“Oh really… well would you like another taste?” I ask him and I lean in and our lips lock. 

We start making out right there, He sticks his tongue in my mouth and our tongues are fighting for dominance. He grabs me by my waist and I put my arms around his neck. He lifts me up off the chair and slams me against the wall. He starts leaving kisses from my ear down to my neck and collarbone. When he gets to my collarbone I moan. It has always been my sensitive spot. When he hears me moan he smiles and leaves a big hickey on it. 

“I wanna hear your moans again. You taste as sweet as your name Sugar. How about we take this upstairs and you can have that cream pie you wanted?” He asks me seductively and I nod my head yes.He carries me up the stairs to his room, both our lips and tongues exploring each others mouths. 

We get up to his room and he kicks the door open. He walks over to the bed and drops me on the bed. I’m sprawled out on the bed with both of my arms over my head and my shirt slightly lifted to reveal some of my pale skin. 

“God damn you look sexy Suga, I can’t wait to ravish you.” He says looking down at me and taking off his tie. I’m breathing hard and just taking in the sight of him and damn he looks sexy. I reach out and unbutton his shirt after he gets the tie off. We start making out again while I try to get the shirt off him. Once it’s off I can see his well built chest and I start feeling his chest and abs. ‘ _Oh my God he’s soo sexy’_ I think to myself. He lays me down on the bed with him on top of me and starts to take off my shirt. 

He put my hands above my head after he takes off my shirt and starts leaving hickeys all over my chest and abs. When he gets back up to my nipple he licks it and it really makes me moan. 

“Ahhh M-Mr. Sawamura.” I say as he flicks my nipple with his tongue. 

“No no no Suga It’s Daichi, are you gonna be able to remember that of do I have to spank you like the naughty boy you are.” He whispers into my ear and licks it which makes me moan again. 

“D-Daichi p-please more I need it.” I say to him practically begging with lust. It’s amazing how we just met and he can find my pleasure spots. 

“Okay baby, since you’re such a good boy.” Daichi says and leaves a trail of kisses down to the top of my pants. He unbuttons it with his teeth and yanks them off. and throws them somewhere. He takes off my underwear and releases my hard member. 

“I see you’re really enjoying this aren’t you baby?” He says and grabs my throbbing member. The heat from his hand feels so good around my dick I flinch and moan. He starts jacking me off and it’s driving me insane it feels so good.I’m squirming from the please and breathing hard. 

“Daichi…more…please.” I say begging him. 

“Oh don’t worry beautiful we are just getting started.” He says to me and moves his hand faster on my dick. He also started kissing my thighs and leaving marks on them.When It felt like I was gonna cum I told him to stop. He stopped and I was able to finally catch my breath. 

“I want to taste you daddy. Let me suck your big fat cock.” I say to him and he smirks at me with eyes full of lust. I get off the bed and kneel on the floor he sits on the edge of the bed and I start unbuckling his pants. I take off his pants and slide it down his legs and throw it to the side along with his underwear. My eyes go wide because his dick is sooo huge. It’s fat and looks to be about 10 inches long. It looks soo delicious and I feel him throb and let out a groan when I touch it. 

I lick it from the tip to the bast and back to the tip again. He tips his head back and lets out another groan. I put the head in my mouth and start sucking on it. I go down on him and swirling my tongue all around his shaft as I go down and repeat the motion going back off and swirling around the tip. 

“Damn Suga..baby you’re so good at this. You really like daddy’s dick don’t you?” He says to me and moans. I look up to him with his dick still in my mouth and I nod my head yes and Take him down all the way till my nose is in his trimmed pubes. I grab his balls and start playing with him and he puts his hand in my hair. I play with his balls and suck his cock for 5 minutes before I take it out of my mouth with a pop. 

“I would really like if daddy would put his cock in me.” I say looking up at him with my big cute eyes. 

“Ohh baby I’m gonna fuck you so good you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” He says and throws me on the bed. He lifts me up by my legs and starts eating my ass. It’s like he’s an expert he’s making me feel so good down there. I can feel his tongue just swirling around my hole. He sticks it in my hole and I moan so loud it echoes through the house. He puts two of his fingers in my face and tells me to suck it. I suck on them like I did his cock to get them all nice and wet. 

After they are wet enough he takes them out of my mouth and puts them both in my hole. I squirm a little bit but eventually I get used to it and he slowly starts thrusting them in and out of my hole. 

“Gotta get you prepped first Suga, I don’t wanna hurt you.” He says and starts to thrust faster in me. I throw my head back, cause the pleasure is intense. I can’t wait for him to stick his cock in me. 

“Daddy please I’m ready I need it please.” I say moaning and begging. He seductively smirks at me and grabs a condom from the nightstand and some lube. He puts on the condom and lubes up his cock.He positions it at my entrance and I can feel the head on my hole. 

He slowly starts to enter me and it’s so big it hurts a bit at first but I know it will feel good soon. 

“Are you okay angel? Am I hurting you?” He asks me.

“No I just have to get used to it, cause daddy is sooo big.” I say to him and he starts kissing me hard again. A couple of minutes later I let him know he can start to move, and I don’t think I’ve known pleasure like this before. No one has fucked me this good before. He starts off slow , but then he picks up the pace and I’m grabbing on to his big arms for support. “Oh god Daichi you feel so good, I’ve never been fucked this good before!! It’s amazing keep going deeper! I need more.” I moan and he does what I ask and he does manage to go deeper in me and then he finds my prostate and I moan so loud. 

“There! Daddy! Please! In that spot again!!” I basically scream in lust and he obliges. He’s kissing the side of my neck and going faster like a piston inside of me and I’m leaving marks on his broad, muscular back. 

He takes his cock out of me and flips me over on my stomach. He lines his cock up with my hole and jams it back in me and I throw my head back in ecstasy. He’s taking it all the way out and then jamming it back in on my prostate. I’m going insane from the pleasure and He grabs my hair and pulls on it. The sound of our moans are echoing throughout the house and I really don’t care. 

“Mhmmm baby you sound so sweet. Ugh so sweet for daddy. Tell me how much you love it.” He says in my ear and he thrusts faster in me and I’m losing my mind.

“Mhm D-Daichi Daddy it feels sooo good. You fuck my pussy so good. Please more I need your big fat cock inside my guts.” I beg and I drop to the bed and I’m clutching the sheets. 

He fucks me doggy style for another 10 minutes then he lifts me and lowers on his cock. I ride him and he’s gripping my hips tight. I go up and down on him trying to find my prostate. I find it and go up and down faster and faster on his dick. Then he pounds into me like a jackhammer and grabs my dick and starts jacking me off. Another 15 minutes and I feel like I’m about to cum. 

“Oh daddy I’m gonna cum soon! Daddy I’m gonna cum!!” I scream in pleasure.

“Yeah cum for me baby let me see how much of a slut you are for me.” He says in my ear and that sets me off. I cum so much and it lands all on his chest and abs. I shoot out so much cum i lean on him. 

“Oh damn baby your ass is clenching on me I’m gonna cum! Gonna fill you up so good baby!!” He screams and I feel shot after shot erupt inside of me. I feel so full and I don’t want him to take it out of me.He sets me down on the bed and gets up. 

“Damn Suga that was great. I’m gonna get a towel to clean you up.” He says gives me a kiss and some tongue and heads over to the bathroom and comes back with a towel and a wet washcloth. 

He wipes me down and places the towel near my asshole as the cum is coming out now. 

“Well baby you like your creampie?” He asks me with a cocky smirk on his face. 

“It was the best creampie I ever had…Daddy.” I say with a slight blush on my face.

“You’re so cute how about we go to be now?” He asks me and gives me a kiss on the forehead. 

“Okay that sounds nice I’m really tired now. Can I be the little spoon?” I ask as he gets in the bed. 

“Sure baby come here.” He says and motions for me to come closer to him. 

He wraps his arms around me and gets close to me. 

“Good night Suga.” He says and gives me one more kiss before closing his eyes.

“Good night Daichi.” I say and get myself comfortable in his arms. It’s very nice.

_‘I could get used to this.’_ I think to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!! This is my first time writing fanfics. Any notes and suggestions are appreciated. I love Haikyuu and I love this AU. Hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> \- TomTwerk:D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone been very busy with the holidays and all, and my internet has been very spotty lately. I hope you all like this chapter even if it is kind of short.

**Hinata POV**

I got home from the club around 3am this morning. I’m glad last night was another good night, cause having more money for Natsu and I is always great. I get up at 6 to make Natsu’s breakfast and lunch for school. I wash my face and brush my teeth then head downstairs. As I’m cooking breakfast I hear Natsu come running down the stairs excited to go to school. She told me that today’s the day they get to pick their clubs. She said she wants to follow in my footsteps and play volleyball. It makes me swell with pride, but also makes me miss playing. 

“Nii-chan, do you miss playing volleyball?” She asks me then pops a rolled omelette in her mouth. I guess she noticed the look in my eyes. 

“Yes I do, but it’s okay cause I have you and I’m happy.” I say to her trying not to make her worry or feel sad. Ever since mom died, I had to quit school to take care of her, which meant I had to give up volleyball. I don’t regret it or blame her for it at all. 

“Nii-chan, I’m sorry you have to take care of me. If only I had been older when Mom died you wouldn’t have to give up your dream.” She says to me looking down and like she’s about to cry. 

I run over from the sink and give her a hug and say, “Hey hey don’t say that. It’s not your fault and it’s no one’s fault. I love taking care of you! You’re my baby sister. I love what I do now and I’m happy being here with you.” I say trying to reassure her but she’s still crying. 

“I know you love me and all but I feel if you weren’t burdened with taking care of me, you’d be able to lead a normal life. You would probably have a boyfriend by now!” She say clinging to me. 

“No you aren’t a burden! I said I love you so much. Also, what makes you think I would have a boyfriend? I could have a girlfriend.” I say trying to reassure her and also trying to make her laugh. 

“Nii-chan, I’m not a little girl anymore I know you like boys. It doesn’t bother me like how your job doesn’t bother me. As long as you’re happy is all that matters to me.” She says to me wiping the tears from her eyes and giving me the smile that’s identical to mine. A smile like pure sunshine. Whoever ends up with her is a lucky person. 

“Thank you Natsu, I’m so lucky to have the best little sister in the world.” I say to her giving a tight hug. She laughs and finishes her breakfast. 

20 minutes later she’s running out the door to meet up with her friends to go to school. I start cleaning up the mess from breakfast and then go upstairs to sleep for a bit. I wake up around 11 and head downstairs to make me some lunch. As I’m getting some stuff out to prepare for lunch I see a wrapped bento on the counter. Natsu must’ve forgotten it this morning when she was rushing to school. I sigh and shake my head, deciding to get lunch out today. I grab the bento and head out of the house, locking the door and get in my car to drive to her school. 

As I’m driving I start remembering last night with that guy at the club. He was cute and his reaction to me as adorable. It would be nice to see him again, but that happening would just be too good to be true. He is cute with his blue eyes and bowl cut hair. Not to mention he looks very well built, and he’s tall. I realize I’m still thinking about him and I try to snap myself out of it. 

_‘Stop it Shoyo, he won’t be interested in you. Not with where you work, plus you have to take care of Natsu. She’s your number one priority. If you dated someone they would have to love Natsu unconditionally as well.’_ I know finding someone who could love the both of us unconditionally would be difficult. 

After driving for 15 minutes and jamming out to some of my favorite songs I reach her school. I park the car and head into the school to find her classroom. I’ve only been to her classroom once so hopefully I find it. As I’m walking down the hallway trying to remember where her class is, I walk into someone and fall on my butt. 

“ Oh sorry I didn’t see where I was going..” I start to say and I look up and I see someone I didn’t expect. 

“Looks like you could use some help there…Ginger.” He says to me with his hand extended to help me up and a smirk. This person helping me up is Tobio Kageyama from the club. Oh no he recognized me, If he tells people it could be bad for Natsu. I take his hand and look at him with an embarrassed look.

“Thanks Kageyama I hope I didn’t hurt you.” I say trying to not look at him and I can feel a light blush on my cheeks. In normal daylight he looks really handsome. His eyes are this entrancing shade of blue. 

“Tch dumbass, so what are you doing here?” He asks me in a joking way. The dumbass kind of throws me off for a bit but I know he means it as a joke. 

“I’m here to drop off my sister’s lunch. She forgot it this morning.” I say still not looking at him. _‘What gives him the right to be this handsome!’_ I think to myself. As I’m thinking this to myself I hear a loud, and boisterous voice that I would know anyewhere. I see Natsu and her friends coming around the corner and she spots me. 

“Nii-chan!! What are you doing here?” She asks me after she runs over to me and gives me a hug.

“You forgot your lunch this morning, you must’ve been excited for practice today.” I say to her with a smile and I could’ve sworn I heard Kageyama mumble _‘Cute’_. That’s when Natsu notices who is in front of us. 

“Oh hi Kageyama-San! I didn’t know you knew my Nii-chan?” She says noticing Kageyama watching us. I hope he doesn’t say we met at the club. 

“Oh yah we are friends, but he didn’t tell me he had a sister who played volleyball.”He says with a smirk and looks at me. I give him a slightly annoyed look. Literally, who gave him the right to be this good looking. Then my own stomach starts to betray me with a growl. Natsu hears this and has that gleam in her eye like a devil. 

“Hey Nii-chan why don’t you and Kageyama-San go have lunch together? I know you both didn’t have lunch yet.” She says with a mischievous smile on her face. 

“Now Natsu, I think Kageyama is busy with other things to do today-“ I start to say.

“Actually I free for the rest of the day, I would like to have lunch with you if you want.” He says to me looking away. He looks cute being nervous. 

“Okay then I guess we could have lunch together. It would be nice hang out with someone today.” I say with a bright smile. I don’t normally get to hang out with people often cause I’m either working or taking care of Natsu.

Kageyama and I decide to go to lunch at a nearby Italian restaurant. I say goodbye to Natsu and she gives me a knowing smile and a thumbs up and I just roll my eyes. It takes me 10 minutes to drive there and pull into the parking lot. I get out of my car and walk in and see him already sitting at a booth in the corner. I walk over and he smiles and waves over at me. I sit down next to him in the booth and open the menu. 

“I hope you like the food here, I’ve heard their food is really good.” He says to me while looking at his menu. 

“I hope so too everything looks so good.” I say also looking at the menu and noticing everything is kind of pricey. Five minutes later, the waiter comes over to take our order.

“I’ll have a small caesar salad and a Fettucine Alfredo.” He says and gives the waiter his menu. I’m still not sure what to get I’m looking at what I want but also at how much things are. Noticing the look on my face Kageyama says,

“Get whatever you want it’s my treat.”

I decide to get the Lasagna and a caesar salad as well. I hand the waiter the menu and he runs off with our orders. 

“So tell me more about yourself Ginger.” He says and I realize he doesn’t know my real name. 

“I just remembered you don’t know my real name. I’m Hinata Shoyo. Thank you for lunch and not telling Natsu how we know each other.” I say with a beaming smile. 

“I-it’s not a problem, I’m just glad to know your name d-dumbass.” He says nervously and doesn’t look me in the eye. It’s kind of cute. 

“How come you were at her school today?” I ask wondering why he’s in a junior high school. 

“Oh I help coach the volleyball team as an assistant. I play professionally as well.” He says nonchalantly and my eyes go wide. It was my dream before to play volleyball professionally. 

“Wow! you play volleyball professionally! I wanted to do that before!” I say with amazement. 

“You should try, Natsu told me she joined volleyball cause her Nii-chan was amazing at volleyball and she wanted to be just like him.” He says and I blush.

“I don’t have time now working and taking care of Natsu takes all of my time.” I say thinking what it would be like to play volleyball again. 

“I see, well we should play together sometime. I’m a setter and Natsu told me you were a middle blocker. It’s kind of funny cause you’re so short.” He says chuckling a bit. 

“Hey! Just because I’m short doesn’t mean I can’t jump high. You’ll see.” I say pouting and he just chuckling. 

“I’m looking forward to it.” He says as our food comes and we dig in. 

After talking for what seemed like hours and enjoying each other’s company, we decided its time to go. I try to pay for my own food but he wasn’t having any of that. After taking care of the check, we walk out to the parking lot to go to our cars. 

“Hey give me your phone for a minute.” He says and I hand him my phone. He types something in and hands it back to me.

“I put my number in your phone, I would like to do this again with you sometime.” He says with a smile and I can’t help but stare at his eyes. 

“Oh yah! That would be great let me give you my number.” I say to him and he hands me his phone and I type my number in. 

“Thank for having lunch with me Hinata, it was really nice to get to know you.” He says to me and it give me a nice feeling in my chest. 

“It was nice to hang out with you too Kageyama. Let’s do this again sometime.” I say and wave goodbye and we head to our cars. As I get to my car and get ready to drive out I think to myself, 

_‘I could get used to this.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!! This is my first time writing fanfics. Any notes and suggestions are appreciated. I love Haikyuu and I love this AU. Hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> \- TomTwerk:D


End file.
